


Broken Beauty

by Teeva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Boys, Flashbacks, Forced Prostitution, Gang Violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeva/pseuds/Teeva
Summary: Em was an 21 years old omega and what people call a ''Beauté Fatale'' in french. Very good looking, model-like body and face. Alarming, how charming he could be. A lot of people were envious of his ''fame'' in the neighborhoods but most loved him for the unique reason he was attractive. Truth is the young man hated that. The only thing he wanted was to become a good designer, being a person who earns his life because of his work, not his body. However, Fate choose otherwise, and he slowly drowns himself in a world of violence and unbearable injustices.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Delicate and good looking face. Beautiful golden gaze, as sharp as a blade. Enchanting smile. Lips and ears decorated with golden piercings and expensive jewelry. Tanned skin, soft and sweet like honey. Sweet scent reminiscent of spring and roses. Slender body, average height. Pitch black short haircut. Jeans accentuating his wonderful figure. What a pretty person, attractive to everyone. Most of the time wearing a leather jacket and worn out military shoes. Bad guy vibes for some.  
His presence never left anyone indifferent. Mens and womens would kill to have it. Unfortunately, '' It '' was just his body. He knew that better than anyone else. What a shame.  
In fact, he was just the perfect bad boy, hanging around the streets with no specific purpose for most of the time. Sitting on a park bench of New York city, waiting for the rising sun. For hours, he would think about how he got there. How it became like this. Unfair. A soul among many others, awake when others are still asleep. A lost soul fighting for its survival in these difficult neighborhoods. A prey for predators of all kinds. Being an omega often wandering alone has never been safe, but knowing how to defend yourself, using a gun and a knife was beneficial. He knew it. His gang had taught him everything.  
Fighting, killing if necessary to save his own life was his mantra.

" Darling, you wouldn't want to be like me. You'll hate to have everything this way, wandering the streets for money. You'll hate to kill to survive at night, but most of all, you'll hate being so desirable to everyone by day. You'll hate being a lie to yourself and everyone. '' was an other thing he used to say to some friends, who were envious of his status. 

To tell the truth, his surroundings always envied the attention given to him. '' You can become a model if you are attractive and desirable '' he had been told once,but he didn't want to hear anything. He hated that desirable side of himself. He hated his thin, slightly effeminate face. His slender, graceful body but hips barely wider than most boys his age. He hated the Omega inside him even more, because it made him look like that. If he could change, he would do so without hesitation. This body, this weakness he had deep inside him was his worst hatred.   
Being a piece of meat, stared at by man and woman as soon as he leaves his hideout. People know, people stare, but they want to touch and taste even more. People had tasted it many times before. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered the slightest touch, the slightest hand caressing his tanned skin. The unbearable pain, the permanent disgust. He liked to flirt with anyone at the time, but that was before this disaster. The idea made him suddenly want to throw up on the floor, giving him intense chills. Suddenly, he realized that he was still on this bench, even if the sun was completely up. The young man took a deep breath to calm his nausea and got up to join his friends at the skate park. They would at least make him laugh.

Constant gaze, and disgusting, pushy look. Impossible to remain peaceful with people who disgusted him.  
'' Beauté fatale “ to the eyes of others, only a disgusting Omega to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ triggers warning /!\ : depiction of sexual abuse in a flashback

It is with wide smiles and hugs that the group of young people welcome the black-haired Omega. Em settled down next to a boy about 18 years old, with red hair and very intense blue eyes : Jack. He was a Beta. He had a black choker full of spikes around his neck and wore wide black pants and a simple grey t-shirt. They knew each other since kindergarden. He was his best buddy from childhood and they always went to the same school. He was the only one knowing dark events that had marked his friend. Moreover, he was also aware of the rumors about the young Omega, and since inappropriate comments had been made in the local bars and unfamous places they used to go, Em felt uncomfortable since that time. An uneasiness was stuck to him, invading him more and more. The redhead's smirk faded quite quickly when he noticed that his friend didn't look well, not as well as usual. Em's fake smile could be seen very quickly for him, he knew him too well. It made Jack frown.   
The young man with tanned skin hate to look bad, especially in front of his loved ones. An effective disguise for those who did not know him as well as the redhead, even for his other friends. A very painful way to live, no doubt. Lying to yourself. In fact, the Omega denied many of the traumatic things he had experienced, and had extreme difficulty admitting it. Yet, lost in his thoughts again, his insconcious mind always brought him back to ugly flashbacks. With his head against his friend's, Em simply stared at the void, not paying attention to what the other boys were saying.   
  


_Disoriented, vision blurred because of inappropriate substances and alcohol. He had not regained his senses, yet he still felt hands wandering over his body. Was he dressed or not ? He did not even knew it. There were only these vicious hands that held firmly the flesh of his thighs, butt , and waist. Then, they slipped between his legs, spread them apart, closed them up. Again and again. Other hands were holding his arms, his wrists so he wouldn't wriggle. Of course he knew what was happening to him, but he had this inability to move. His body didn't respond. He would have wanted to yell at those assholes and punch them in the face, but it was all just a mental image. Almost a fantasy in the situation he was. Just a sharp pain awoke him and his muscles previously anesthetized by alcohol tightened. The lower part of his body screamed at his brain to move, to withdraw from there, sending a desperate warning signal, but his mind and brain did not answer. He only opened his eyes wide and bit his lip very hard, bleeding from it. No sound came out of his mouth. He could not even scream, despite the stabbing feeling. _  
_There was no way of knowing how many people were there. Two, three or a larger group, he did not know. His eyes were focused on the ceiling of the place where he was. Pain was his main occupation at the time. A moment that seemed to last forever. Minutes, maybe hours. However, his body eventually stopped fighting, so did his mind. He was elsewhere, transported to another world, had detached himself from his body not to face reality. The pain, although unbearable, was accepted, overshadowed. His hearing became also blurred over time, so he no longer even listened to the constant bullshit and insults of his attackers. _  
_Then it stopped. He just felt that the pressure of the unknown hands was letting go. The pain also stopped, leaving his bruised and damaged body in peace. For a very long time, he lay there before he fainted. When he regained consciousness that day, he wasn't in a hospital bed as he had hoped, with cops by his side. No, he was always in the same place. The aggressors had left, and he had to reconnect with this body that he considered dirty for now. Body that was unrecognizable to him when he dressed again. **Denial then set in very quickly. Too fast.**_  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go at the bar in front of the museeum ? You like going there, remember. ''  
  
Em mechanically looked up at his friend Jack, who tenderly rubbed his shoulder with one hand, with a smirk. The young man nodded, noticing that he had been lost in his thoughts for a few minutes, then he smiling back at the redhead and shook his head. It was not the first time he had thought about this flashback, but whatever. Alcohol was a good way to forget sometimes.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the bar, many eyes turned to him. A group of older people stared at them from head to toe. Em did not pay any attention to that and entered the bar by pushing the door a little violently. He greeted the bartender and sat at the counter after taking off his jacket. His friends sat at a table, preferring to leave him alone after seeing the look on his face. Only Jack approached him to sit next to him for a moment, concerned.

"Be careful. You know that your scent is... noticeable to others. I don't want people coming to flirt or piss you off while we're around. “

"Yep, don't worry. I can handle it," added the young man, stirring the ice cube in his whiskey glass.

Indeed, the young Omega had never really gone to the doctor to ask for suppressants, heat or birth control. He knew it was dangerous, but his recklessness meant that he left this essential aspect of his life behind. Nor did he have a collar to prevent him from being marked. It bothered Jack a lot, who considered him extremely lucky not to have been bitten and claimed by an Alpha yet. The attention he received in these areas was dangerous because of that. He may know how to defend himself, he may have already killed people in gang fights, but a mistake could happen quickly. Moreover, the prostitution market was operating full time in this unhealthy city. A traffic unknown to the authorities but known by young people living in poverty or in gangs. Omegas were an inexhaustible source of income for pimps. The pimps were guys of all ages and types, of all social ranks. To be honest, the young man with tanned skin didn't give a shit about any of this at all, even though his friends were worried about him.  
Jack sighed before pulling his cheek with a concerned look. He then left him alone. However, a few minutes after the redhead left him, a few people, male or female, took the opportunity to sit next to the young omega. His sweet scent filled the room. Automatically but mostly by instinct, the people around him, alpha or beta, needed to get closer to him. Some were friendly even though Em did not see it that way. A woman put her hand on his thin waist and offered him a drink, which he declined. He did not like when people touched him, but was overwhelmed by an irrepressible fear when it happened. Like when that disaster happened. Sometimes, the invasive scent of the Alphas made him turn his head and made him sick. He hated it. Yet, another hand came to rest around his shoulders and a man in his forties whispered a few words in his ear.

"Hey, are you a model by any chance? It's been a long time since I've seen a beauty like you around here. Would you accept that I take some pictures of you?" proposed the man.

"Thank you, but no." the boy replied with a harsh tone, pushing his arm back.

"Come on, I'm sure you'd be in one of the magazines I work for." laughed the other.

The young man made a loud growl and punch not really hard the older man's face. He fell backwards and rubbed his nose while shouting. The people next to Em looked at the scene incredulously, as the ''photographer'' stood up and raised his fist to hit the young man. Jack immediately got up and told him to stop, but an unknown hand came to grab the man's raised fist. It was another dude, not very old, dressed in a blood-red suit. His hair was pure white, but not bleached. His skin was just as pale. Suddenly, the man who had threatened Em turned to see who had stopped him, then started to whisper incomprehensible excuses.  
The young omega frowned as he stared at his "savior" when a strong scent made him put his hand in front of his nose. It was the scent of ashes, of burnt wood. Em felt his heart racing without him knowing why and his cheeks turned red without him noticing. The redhead walked towards him to get him out of there but was pushed by the white-haired man, who had let go of the other. Jack grunted slightly at this stranger and looked at him.

"Would you mind letting me see how my friend is feeling?"

"Go away, you disturb me," added the other, transpercing him with his pale blue eyes.

Jack froze. He had never felt this sensation before. The man's scent also disturbed him, but it was his aura that had him petrified on the spot. He was an Alpha, no doubt, and not just any Alpha. He had an aura that was different from any other Alphas in this room. After this tiny altercation, the man leaned over to Em and put his hand over his face before lifting his head up. Em had never seen such clear, piercing look before. He was uncomfortable and his condition seemed not to improve. His cheeks remained reddish and his usual cocky attitude was not there. 

"So you're the feisty omega I've heard so much about. You really are a beauty, a true gemstone, and what a personnality. I was told you were a little cocky."

"The fuck...? "snarled the younger man with a suspicious look.

"I think you're going to help me a lot. " added the man with a big smile. 

Em moved his head back all of a sudden. What he hated most were people who dared to talk about him this way. Who was that guy after all? Jack suddenly took his friend by the arm and pulled him towards him to get him out of there. He gave a murderous look to the guy, who kept his smile on and sat at the counter, finishing the glass Em had left on the table. He admired the colour of the alcohol before taking a deep breath and crossing his legs.

"I'm George and I work as a pimp here, in case you didn't know. It's funny, everyone in this bar knows me except that poor old bastard who tried to hit that beauty. I guess we're gonna have to get to know each other, kid. I'm interested in you." said the white-haired man, looking directly at Em.

Em kept his facial expression tense and then looked away. That funny guy wanted to play cat and mouse? Well, he wasn't going to let it happen so easily. At least that's what he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_A loud noise pierced his ears and then, nothing. Just a kind of annoying and constant tinnitus for a few minutes. He stared straight at the person in front of him who fell backwards. He heard his friends' voices screaming his name, but it seemed so far away, imperceptible at first. His gaze finally saw the pool of blood flowing from the person on the ground. The blood reached his shoes. His hands were covered with blood and trembling. He dropped the gun he had in his hands. His breathing was horribly jerky and his brain was realizing what he had just done. He automatically backed away with a horrified look on his face. It was the first time Em killed someone to defend himself. This person had assaulted him, so he killed him._

Em shook his head to let go of these thoughts. Stupid memories were coming back at any moment. He looked up at the man named George, who kept smiling at him. He finally got up and decided not to feel scared in front of his buddies. The Omega stopped right in front of the man in suit and crossed his arms. The whited-haired dude sniffed the air, closing his eyes. He seemed to appreciate the scent of the young omega then reopened his eyes. He asked for another glass of whiskey, then handed it to the boy. Em smirked.

"What do you really want from me, old man? I've seen many peope like you."

" Really? Oh that's right, am I stupid.. It's obvious. Since you hang out on the street at night to make money. You all know what I mean."

The young man clenched his fists. His eyes widened and his golden gaze sparkled, staring at the man with pale skin, who seemed very amused to see him react this way. He instinctively turned his head towards Jack and his friends, who raised their eyebrows and looked at him, questioned by what the older man had just revealed. “_This dude had been spying on me, the fuck ?_”.  
However, it was a fact that the young omega with black hair hung out on the streets quite often, offering sex for money. He did it often because it was the only way he could find to earn enough money, mostly to feed himself and help his friends. Of course he never told his pack, not even Jack. He liked to see his friends smile when he bought them food or useful little gifts, thanks to the money he earned. He had always managed to put his needs after his pack's need. Sadly, rumors had spread very quickly and his reputation had been damaged a lot. Basically, he did not give a shit because he only wanted the best for his friends, but his self-confidence had fallen very low thanks to it. Yet he was under the impression of not having a choice in these old and dirty neighbourhoods.

"You've never told us that before, Em!" added one of his friends, growled slightly, confused.

"I know." replied the young man, embarassed. "I was doing this for you. To help you all.."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, but it's getting too emotional for me. Listen sweetheart , I have an offer.” George added with a smile on his face, but looking very serious.

" Go ahead." Em grunted as he looked at him again and took the glass of whiskey to take a few sips.

"Work for me. You'll be treated better than in the back seat of an old Cadillac owned by an ugly, dirty old man. I assure you, you'll get a good salary and I'll make sure customers don't damage you too much. You're such a gem. " add the older man who seemed very proud of his words.

"Am I just a whore, a damn object to you? I don't think it's going to be possible," Em said, raising his voice a little.

"Listen, darling, it's an offer … but it's not a question. I'm not really asking you for your opinion anyway. I guess you don't want one of your friends to be killed, do you?"

The sound of a gun ready to fire was heard and pointed straight at the temple of a young Beta boy in his group. The young boy scared to death, began to shake as Em seemed helpless seeing his buddy in this situation. He looked at the person next to the young boy, who seemed to be a commonplace guy like everyone else in this bar, a customer. The omega realized then that they had to follow him since the morning, when he was in the park and then when he was going to join his friends.

"My colleague will not hesitate to kill your friend. Accept and move on. There is a price to pay for killing my men. I guess you don't remember because you ended up killing a lot of them. A real little killer. Remember that the city might be huge but pimps works with a lot of people. " laughed George as he finished his second drink.

"No, I don't remember! I just.. I don't understand but.. It's okay, leave him alone. I'm coming with you. It's not as if it's the first time I've done this." replied the young man quickly, distraught.

"Good. I'll tell you later. You deserve to wait a while before you really know why I want you so much," sighed the white-haired man.

George nodded briefly and several men stood up from their chairs. They were dressed like ordinary people, unlike the one in suit. He waved to them to hold the young man and his friends.

"My men will escort you out if you want." he added, getting up and paying the bartender.

"All right. Don't move, guys, I'll be back in a little while. Promise," said the young man to his group of friends, who were beginning to shout at the men who were holding them.

Em added nothing more and simply lowered his head by clenching his jaw hard and his fists. He was really mad to be forced to be that weak and had only one desire : destroys this asshole who had threatened his friend. Anyway, after thinking quickly, it would be safer to follow this strange guy without being too cocky, it would avoid problems for his friends. Jack looked at his best friend with an extremely questioned and worried look. He did not open his mouth but his gaze was saying a lot about what he was thinking and Em understood that gaze. He gave him a softer look than before and then let himself be led outside with George. The group of young people were on edge but quickly calmed down when they saw the guns pointed at them. The group of men then withdrew to join their boss. At the same time, the omega got into the car alongside the other. This old guy also had a Cadillac, pastel pink one. What a joke.  
In the car, George could not help but contemplate the youngest's face, the shape of his lips, nose and eyes. He bit his lower lip before putting one hand on the young boy's thigh, going up along his chest to his chin, which he grabbed between two fingers and bent him towards him. His ice-colored eyes were charmed by Em's golden irises.

"I'll show you a world you've never known before. I'll take care of you so you can be yourself. You'll become a famous person, my little jewel. " he murmured before brushing the young man's lips with his own.

Em let himself be kissed and did not miss this opportunity to gave him a death glare. Being an object had never been what he wanted, but that's how this stupid society saw him after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love how this story is going   
I update a lot since I can but I might release less chapter at christmas time :)  
hope you like it

It was the first time the young man had seen the outskirts of the city. It had never gone this far and the only thing that prevailed in this place was the many factories. They passed by an automobile industry and a large building. Em had no idea that this company actually belonged to George's family. For the moment, he did not knew much about him and did not wanted to know more. He only went with this guy because he did not wanted his pack to get hurt. His pack was his family, all bound together by ultimate trust and unconditional love. A brotherly love even though they are not blood-linked. They were the most important thing to him and for nothing in the world, he would let an old guy like George abuse them or get them into this kind of situation. The man only seemed very interested in his body, that's all. However, a rising angst disturbed him. The situation was worrying, different from what he had experienced. He did not know what could happen, but whatever. The man in the blood-red suit had been watching him the whole time. They had kissed many times and Em could again smell George's scent as he touched him. The Alpha seemed to hold back so as not to frighten his victim, and the Omega avoided any sudden movements so that the other would not throw himself at him. Finally, after two long hours of travel, the Cadillac ran alongside a rather luxurious property. The house looked like a palace and was huge. Nothing to do with a modern villa, just a building with columns at the entrance. Em, out of pure curiosity opened his eyes wide, looking at the garden.. He had never seen a place as beautiful as this one, it changed from the poor districts of the city. George's hand, which landed on his thigh, made him startle. 

"This is where I live, my family lives here too. This is where you will live too, but you won't necessarily work here." Added the man before opening the vehicle door, which had stopped between two other expensive black cars.

Em did not ask him any questions and also got out of the car. He quickly came to his senses and knew that his childish curiosity had no reason to be here. He was in a beautiful place, but unknown. Surrounded by strangers. Distrust seemed to him to be the best solution in the end, because his friends were no longer there. He could only rely on himself and his actions. George's men were no longer there too, they had to go for other business. Delicately, the white-haired man put one hand on the young man's waist and waved at him to follow him. This is how the young omega entered the house. Em tried to contain his admiration for the interior of the building, which was so elegant that it would almost sting his eyes. Huge paintings, dating back several centuries and some modern ones were hung in this huge room. All the materials and objects in this house were of incredible quality. Horribly expensive. It was not necessary to mention that George's family was undeniably very rich and prosperous. The young man was stripped of his jacket by a young woman who seemed to be a cleaning lady. George waved at him again to follow him as they got upstairs. Once again, the Omega took a look at the large paintings hanging along the wall and the marble statue that decorated the upper floor of the building. All this was so beautiful that it became almost too much in the eyes of the young man, who had never known this world before. There were two floors in this house but the surface of the first one was huge. There were a lot of rooms and Em felt like he did not belong here. A poor boy like him underprivileged, visiting a house like this one, it was surreal. The two men walked into a long corridor full of doors and George opened the last one, and let the young man in. Although suspicious as he wanted to be, Em was still curious. He contemplated the king size bed with its beautiful blood red sheets. A royal room, with a superb chandelier, and sculpted furniture and cupboards. The young woman from before who had just entered the room hesitantly, and handed George clothes and two boxes. A shoe box and a jewelry box, which he handed to the boy.

"Here, darling, I'd like you to put on these clothes, shoes and jewellery. I chose the best for you," he giggled as he opened the shoe box and jewellery box, which he put on the bed. "A pair of Mc Finlay black derbies shoes. Undoubtedly the best. A choker adorned with black sapphire and gold earrings. I hope you like it."

"I... don't think I need it. "replied the young man, raising his eyebrows, not understanding why he wanted to dress him differently.

"There's a special dinner and a party tonight. We have guests and I want you to look presentable. Shower and get dressed." replied the white-haired man before heading for the door. "I'll be back in about 30 minutes, be ready." Then he locked the door.

Em kept an expression of misunderstanding. He felt like this was all just a big joke. This old guy was taking care of him like he was his lover or sugar daddy. None of this made any sense. He asked himself many questions and laughed.

"Well, I'm fucking spoiled. I can't believe it.. "

Finally, he looked out the window and noticed that it wasn't going to be easy to get out of here. It seemed very secure. Anyway, he did not have the choice right now. He was locked in this room with gifts from an unknown man. Everything was fine. As such, for the time being, it was not a nightmare. He had not been threatened yet and anyone beat the crap out of him. The Omega sighed for a long time and still preferred to take a shower in the bathroom that accompanied this large room. A hot shower and some soap would be nice. Once out, he dried his hair as best he could and decided to put on the earrings out of curiosity. They were beautiful. He also put on the top of his outfit, which was actually a tight crop top made of black satin, a pure black. The pants were just as tight as the top, were made of glittering black fabric, and had a high waist to probably enhance his hips and butt. He put on the derby pair, before looking at himself in the large mirror next to the bed. His seriousness suddenly disappeared as he laughed at his reflection. He thought he was ridiculous in that outfit. His laughter suddenly stopped, however, when he heard George enter the room again. He crossed his gaze and the man had a huge smile and an expression of pure admiration. He walked up to the young omega and grabbed him by the waist with both hands while burying his head in his neck. He could scent his scents glands and his delicate roses perfume in his face before whispering in his ear.

"I didn't think you were going to be that stunning.. and tempting." hummed George by grabbing the boy's butt. "I want to taste you so much now.. You're horrible, making me feel like this.”

"Excuse me?!" grunted the young man as he pushed him away. 

Em glared at him but did not have the time to say anything else, George grabbed his right wrist and leaned him against the bed, head first. The young man felt a violent uneasiness and his stress level was rising up too. He could not really move since the Alpha had blocked his right arm behind his back. Then, the man leaned over him, pushing his crotch against his ass, slightly undulating his hips. George had great difficulty restraining himself after seeing him like that. He gave a hoarse growl and his scent spread throughout the room like an horny animal. With his tongue, he licked the young man's neck, who was bending his back a little more, unintentionally. 

"You know well how much I want to eat you up. I want you only for myself.. " the Alpha whispered as he presses his arm a little harder. “ I really want to fill you up right now. You're so pure, not marked. A wonderful gift.” 

"J-just get lost. You're hurting me." grunted the young man weakly.

George shook his head a little when he heard this. He came to his senses and dropped the young Omega before moving back. He was dishevelled, his tie and shirt collar was loose and his cheeks quite red. He took his breath and his scent calmed down. Em stood up with difficulty and walked away from him. His gaze was more than suspicious. The Alpha sighed before quickly combing his hair and putting on his shirt collar. 

"The cleaning lady will pick you up when the guests arrive. Stay here for now," he added before leaving the room by slamming the door.

Em remained frozen on the spot and his nausea from his reminiscent memories took over. He sat on the floor before trying to calm down. His heart was beating at full speed and his legs were shaking. He was hot all of a sudden and swallowed before going to the bathroom to drink some water. What an horrible guy. For the moment, the young omega had been really scared, and did not know what to expect next. It was truly disarming. He had to run away quickly. However, the Alpha, on the other hand, was going to change his clothes. Yet his condition had remained the same. He punched against the door of his closed room and put one hand on his face. He still had in mind the face of the young omega, and the impression of touching his curves. But the worst part was the scent that was still stuck in his face. He knew something was going to happen tonight, that was for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Em curled up on the bed. All these thoughts were bursting through his head. This man had disgusted him by touching him like that. He felt so dirty, like he was not being treated like a person. For this Alpha, he was just a potential sex-toy and a source of income. Em was aware of this. His "luxurious work" as this man promised him, was just to be a whore, with rich and famous clients, that's all. Disgusting. His head straightened up slightly when he heard a knock at the bedroom door. It was already dark outside. The young housekeeper came in and seemed shy.

"It's time, sir. George asked me to come and get you. The guests have arrived."

Indeed, Em had not paid any attention to the noises outside. The large gate had opened completely to allow several cars to park, all as luxurious as George's. Em smiled at the young woman and thanked her. She was the only one who called him Sir, of all the people he had met. The young woman kept her eyes down after smiling back at him and closed the door once the young omega came out of the room. The further they went, the more uncomfortable the young man felt. Suddenly, the young woman took his hand. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and smiled at him. She must have felt his discomfort. Em was surprised by this gesture and sighed before going down the stairs. There were a lot of people in the lobby and even in the other rooms. Em frowned. They were all people from high social class, seeing the women's dresses, their shoes and hairstyles. The men all wore expensive and beautiful costumes, of various colours. Ranging from white, pale yellow to dark green. Em felt very uncomfortable around them, even their expressions and gestures seemed fake. He was beginning to notice but mostly feel people staring at him because since he had come down the stairs, some had stopped their conversation to look at him. He felt like a prey in the middle of a pack of greedy wolves. Finally, he sighed and followed the little woman who guided him through the crowd. The Omega was not confident at all, then his gaze was caught by someone waving at him. It was George. He had combed his hair properly and pulled them back. He had put on his best suit, which was white. He had black shoes and a shirt of the same color and was surrounded by other people. People's words and murmurs came into his ears and it gave him chills, but he let himself be guided to George. The young woman then left him. The white-haired man showed Em to his friends, who stared at him with delighted expressions. A woman with long, bright red hair and incredible presence, wearing a deep ocean blue dress, put her hands on her hips and licked her lips. Deep autumn scent. She was an Alpha.

"Beautiful. I am impressed, George. You always manage to find the best omegas," the woman added.

"I know, Kathryn. He is totally pure, not marked. I hope you can enjoy it." 

"I hope so, I like omegas of his kind. Plus, he has a beautiful body.." she laughed.

"His scent is very good. It's so soft," added a man with chocolate-brown hair and a dark green velvet suit, approaching the young man with a glass of champagne. 

The crowd stared at him but did not make any comments. The impression that all eyes were on him, not because he was a famous person, just because he was a piece of meat and an Omega, turned his stomach. It made him sick. He took with a hesitant hand the glass of champagne from the stranger, who smiled at him. He had trouble staying calm and many different scents were attacking him. Scent of Alphas mainly. There must have been some Betas, though. Em looked at his feet nervously and decided to go outside to get some fresh air. He could not stay inside for another second. However, a hand grabbed his arm, and being afraid, the young man threw the champagne at the man who had held him. The Beta struck him with his gaze as he saw his wet suit and the liquid was running down his face. Em panicked when he saw the others growling slightly and turned around to escape as a slap hit his face. It was a blonde woman who hit him, then she grabbed him firmly by the jaw and grunted.

"You should learn to behave with people like us, you little prick.” she then talked to the white-haired man. “ George, train him a little, he's not very friendly. I don't want to fuck a wild pup. " 

George had seen the whole the scene but had just crossed his arms to the woman's reaction. Em felt overwhelmed by anger but especially a lot of fear. He ran out of the house to sit in front of the entrance, his cheek red. He did not even have the courage to run away and climb the gates even if he wanted to. The discomfort and stress he felt made him even more sick and he threw up on the floor. His body was shaking. Big tears of anger and fear began to rise in his eyes and he clenched his jaw so as not to shed them. He then, heard a little voice behind him. It was the young housekeeper who had accompanied him. She had brought him a handkerchief and a glass of water. The young man whispered a thank you while drinking a little to rinse his mouth and wipe away his tears. The cleaning lady sits next to him.

"I'm sorry, sir, that you have to go through this. Master George told me to check how you were feeling.. "

"It's nothing. I don't think it is easy for you either..." 

"It's true, but I'm a Beta so it's okay. I'll walk you inside when you're ready for dinner," the young woman explained. 

Em nodded and thanked her again. He had no desire to go back, so he started talking to the young woman, asking her where she came from, how she ended up here. She explained that her family had always worked for George's family, and Em found this fact very sad. Then for several minutes, the young man kept quiet but she stayed beside him. George eventually came out of the house and lit a cigarette before speaking to the young man.

"You better behave yourself here, you're not among low-class citizens like your so-called friends. Come, the dinner is ready." 

The housekeeper shivered when she heard the man in the suit talking and put her hand on the young man's arm before helping him to get up. He had calmed down but vomiting had cut off his appetite. George followed them after his cigarette and they entered a large room. Em looked at the huge table on which a lot of alcohol and food was sitting. It smelled very good. He would have liked to eat but the situation bothered him, the delicious smell of the meat would normally make his mouth water. George invited the other guests into the room and had Em sit next to him. He told everyone to start serving themselves in the dishes and to open the bottles of alcohol. The Omega looked at his empty plate and just listened to people laughing around him. The white-haired man put one hand on his thigh as he served him a little alcohol with a big smile. Em did not even pay attention and only took a small piece of meat, despite the wonderful starters such as lobster or smoked salmon that were available for the first time in front of him. He had always dreamed of eating it as a child, but for the time being, he did not. All of sudden, he was getting hot even if the huge windows were opened to let the air through. His top was starting to stick to his skin. The scents around him were also beginning to bother him. George's scent seemed awfully strong to him, as did everyone else's. A panel of scents of all kinds went to him and his cheeks blushed even more. He blinked several times to come to his senses as he felt something running between his thighs and wet his pants. He squeezed his thighs and a long shiver ran through his back, bristling the little hairs behind his neck. The same discomfort as before but more violent, came again when he saw that the Alphas around him started to notice something. George was away in the meantime to talk to friends at the end of the table and the first person to notice was the person next to Em. The man looked at Em with a strange look and his cheeks blushed as his scent also began to show. Other Alphas at the table next to him turned their eyes to the young man with tight smiles.

"Boy... Don't tell me that... You know. It would be very... dangerous..." giggled nervously the man as he put a hand on his thigh, sticking his nails through his pants.

The young Omega was panting and was holding his stomach before trying to get up. He had a little smile of embarrasment on his face, although he understood what was going on. His heat started right at the wrong time and he had to do something about it before everyone notices.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 100 hits :DD  
Here's some sex scene because we all need it lmao

The scent of roses was spreading slowly. The young omega's legs were shaky, but he got up and walked away from the table. The man next to him grabbed his wrist and pulled him back against his chest. Despite the weakness of his body, the young man managed to free himself before staggering out of the room. George, who had walked away from Em, noticed the change of atmosphere in the room and frowned. Luckily, having left the room, the young man's scent subsided with the windows open. Most of the Alphas quickly came to their senses, too drunk to chase the little omega. Some of them had to go outside. Em knew that if he had stayed another five minutes, it would have been a mess. His body temperature continued to rise and the slick continued to flow , making him even more uncomfortable. He had to avoid at all costs people who were outside smoking or those who were wandering in the corridors. Moreover, an horrible urge was showing, as he decided to lean against the wall of a corridor, trying to catch his breath before falling down. The sound of heels then came towards him and made him shiver. A soft voice came whispering a few words in his ear and soft hands were caressing his body. He shivered again and froze, feeling the scent of autumn invading his lungs and making his head spin. He turned his head slightly to see who was touching him and it was Kathryn. The woman with red hair from before had the same expression on her face as the man earlier. Her face was kinda distorted with a little grin, taking away all her charm. Her green eyes sparkled with a strange glow. 

"Sweetheart, stay with me, I'll take you to one of George's rooms. We can have fun," she purred as she slid her tongue on the boy's throat. "God, you taste so good..."

Em let out a growl that turned into a squeak. The bitch had followed him as soon as he went out, even though he had managed to get into corridors he'd never been in before. Unfortunately, the scent made him even weaker and his urge increased. The inside of his body almost burned him. The woman's hand slipped into his pants to tease him more. Feeling the slick on her hand, she giggled slightly as she inserted a few fingers into his wet hole. Em arched his back. Nasty thoughts invaded his mind and he would never have thought of it normally, but the scent of all the Alphas around him had triggered a very violent heat. His mind was dizzy because of this damn woman. Proud to see that the young omega was not going to resist any longer, Kathryn grabbed the young man by the arm to take him upstairs. Unexpectedly, someone pulled her hair harshly. The red-haired Alpha growled loudly at the person who had assaulted her and saw that someone else wanted to catch her prey. The man who was sitting next to Em at the dinner was obviously still at it and came closer to the boy with a low snigger.

"Fuck off, bitch. I saw him first, I'll taste him first."

Kathryn did not seem to agree and practically threw herself at the man, sticking her claws down his throat to strangle him. They were both going into rut and were already losing their temper. The two Alphas's scent were bursting into the corridors and made Em lose his mind. He still managed to get away from the two individuals, too busy insulting and fighting each other to pay attention to him. Rich and well dressed people turning into animals was funny to watch though. All of sudden, he felt a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him in another direction. It was George. The Alpha did not even look at him and just dragged him down the stairs to the room where Em had changed his clothes. The young Omega barely flinched because he was so dizzy and the white-haired man threw him on the bed. Em froze when he saw the expression on the Alpha's face. He was visibly very angry and a growl came from the back of his throat. His blue eyes reflected a lot of anger and frustration. He did not wait for Em to speak and grabbed him by the throat with one hand, blocking him on the mattress. He stroked the young man's lips with his thumb. His scent was also very present, he was probably in rut too.

'' You little prick, you've ruined my evening. My guests are fighting over your ass downstairs and half of us had to leave the house to get some fresh air because of your whore scent." grunted the Alpha.

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, you're sorry, and I'm gonna give you a little lesson. You should remember your place. Too bad for them they did not bang you first... I'll do it myself." 

The white-haired Alpha passed a hand under the young man's top to play with one of his nipples. Em wiggled a little, especially when the man one pinched his nipple. He let out a squeak before his body tensed up. The Alpha gave him a smirk, wanting to have some fun. He ran one hand through his hair and then loosened his belt, freeing his hardened member before grabbing the black-haired young man by the hair to straighten him up. Without further ado, he pushed the head of his hard member against his lips. The omega opened his mouth to give him a blowjob. Tears came up in his golden eyes as he looked at the white-haired man with a craving look. He needed it so bad. A huge shiver went through the Alpha's body as he pushed his member down the young man's throat.

"Such a nice view. You're too good as this..." hushed George, slamming his member into Em's throat several times, before whining a bit.

The young man then pulled his mouth to take a deep breath. The Alpha quickly decided to turn him over on the mattress. Em did not resist and leaned on the bed, leaving only his ass up. George chuckled before he used his claws to tore the omega pants at the right place. The omega's hole was covered and dripping with slick. He wiggled his butt lightly while biting his lips. The urge was unbearable but he did not wanted to beg for it. Still, it was what George wanted. The white-haired Alpha liked to see him in this state and wanted to take advantage of it, to tease him. Then, he proceed to insert only a few fingers inside Em. He had fun hitting his sweet spot to torture him a little and submit him even more. The young man whined more loudly when he felt something inside of him. Usually, he would hated this side of him that gave him this kind of desires and urges, yet he could not deny them. He clenched the sheets in his fists while continuing to let out small desperate cries. This excited the Alpha even more and he pulled out his fingers and licked them before laughing.

"Beg for it. Show me how much you want it."

"Please... Alpha..." said the young man with a very weak and panting voice. 

"Good boy." replied George.

The Alpha moved back above him, pressing both hands on his hips before penetrating him violently. Em did not even tense up when he felt the whole member inside him. On the contrary, it was more than pleasant. George was huge and it was so satisfaying for the young man. George let out a little sigh of satisfaction at the sight he had and began to thrust harder in Em's hole. He was grunting heavily and gripped the boy's hips tightly, leaving marks. The young man felt tears of pleasure rise in his eyes as he felt George's member rub and hit that spot. He had never been fucked like that. It was too much too handle for only a simple doggystyle. Suddenly, George thrusted his member even deeper and put both hands on the young man's shoulders, straightening him up on all fours so that he could get more violent. The omega was startled and his tears ran down his cheeks as he bit his lip so as not to scream. He wanted to lie on the bed and keep only his ass up, the pleasure was too much to bear in this position because all his most sensitive spots were being abused and thoroughly rubbed by the Alpha's huge member. George keep his rhythm, his white hair coming in front of his eyes. The young man was smaller than him and therefore easier to handle. Moreover, he dominated him entirely in this position, making him arch his back as much as possible. He continued like that for more than twenty minutes. The omega's hole was very tight and the feeling was wonderful, he could not stop. On the other hand, Em felt like his brain was melting. More minutes were passing, and he felt the white-haired member of the Alpha began to grow and his movements accelerated. George grunted more as he bent over. He wanted to mark him so badly. Em's neck was in front of him and all he had to do was bend over to bite it. Holding back was terribly painful so he stuck his claws into the young man's hips and thrust harder severals times before knotting him. The young man felt a huge orgasm travelling his whole body and he let himself fall on the mattress, his whole body shaking. Warm seed was filling him and he loved that feeling. He earned what his body wanted. George breathed a sigh of relief and satisfaction. He lay down beside the young man and kept him close to him, stroking his chest lightly. 

"That'll teach you to ruin my parties. I hope you have birth control."

"No I don't..." sighed the young man, exhausted.

The white haired Alpha frowned and his gaze widened. He let out a little laugh, thinking that the young omega was joking. 

“ Excuse me ? ”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since im kinda sick, I only wanted to draw this before the next chapter :)  
Em and Jack when they were in highschool


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hi there,  
I apologize for not updating this story and the other. I'm clearly reconsidering a lot of things in my life and as depression is coming back quite hard, I did not had time to think about the stories. I hoped that writing again would be a good coping mechanism to avoid stress and everything, but it only worked for a short time. Christmas vacations were a nighmare and it is still hard to cope for now. I'll try to update some chapters when it will be at least a little better but I can't be sure when the next chapters will be updated. Still, thanks you for following this story or the other, see you soon


End file.
